Dracula's daughters
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: What would happen if Dracula had adopted a young witch before moving Mavis to the hotel? Dracula hid the girls from each other their whole lives. How will Mavis react when she finds out that she has a younger sister (If she ever finds out)? What will happen when the two finally meet... Find out. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Dracula's daughters

beccalovesbumblebee~ I have two words! ROAD TRIP! So I decided to start a new fic! I hope you guys like it. I do not own Hotel Transylvania!

Chapter one

(Dracula's P.O.V.)

I never realized how much both of my girls meant to me until I lost one of them, but I think I am skipping the more important part of the story. The story I am going to tell will fill you in about what I am talking about Mavis, and her adopted sister.

If you don't already know I am Dracula. My wife died in a fire that was set by humans. Ever since then I had my daughter Mavis on my own. At times it was hard raising Mavis while planning to build a safe haven for all monsters. It was going to be a place where I could keep my Mavis safe from the humans forever.

The plans were made and the hotel was finally finished. So I began to travel there with Mavis, and Frank. We passed through a small village that seemed normal like the rest. I thought that it was normal until Mavis asked me.

"Daddy what's that?" She pointed at a girl in a cage in the center of the square.

"Nothing Mavy," I said then I handed her to Frank. "Frank take her to the hotel I will be right behind you."

After they were out of sight I went over the the cage and looked at the girl. As if she could sense my presence she woke up and looked at me. The girl looked like she was about the same age as Mavis. She was scared and I could see why. There was a sign on her cage that read "witch" and I knew that in the morning they would either drown her, or burn her at the stake.

I wanted to get her out, but I kept rethinking it. I felt like saving her was a risk to my secret place that I had built to keep my daughter safe. The thing that made me open that cage was the thought of Mavis being in a cage. "Wouldn't you want someone to save Mavis if she was in the situation?" I saw Mavis sitting in the cage then I could not imagine that anymore. I opened the cage and pulled her out of it. She snuggled into my grasp.

She looked at me as I carried her away and asked, "Are you the real Dracula?"

I was taken aback by this. It was just I never gave her any indication that I was even a vampire.

"Well yes I am," I answered her.

"Are you really going to take me somewhere safe?" She asked again knowing something else that I had never said anything to her about.

"Yes," I said. "What is your name my dear?"

"Maelie," She answered me.

"That is a pretty name," I said thinking for a second. "I think that was a name Martha was considering for Mavis," I thought to myself.

When I caught up to Frank Mavis was wondering where I went. Maelie had fallen asleep. I handed her to Frank and took Mavis back just as we arrived at the hotel. I took Mavis up to her room, and then caught up to Frank to get Maelie from him. When I found him he had put her in a room that was close to his.

Frank was watching her sleep.

"Frank," I said sneaking up on him.

"Oh hey Drac," He said trying to hide the fact that he was watching Maelie sleep.

"You can take her if you want Frank. She is as good as an orphan," I said.

Frank waved away the suggestion. "Me and Eunice are still working out our relationship. We aren't ready for a child yet."

"What am I going to do with her then?" I asked Frank, then I had an idea. "Frank what if I give her to the witches to raise?"

"I don't think that is a good idea Drac the witches aren't exactly the nurturing types," Frankenstein said.

"What do you suggest I do then?" I asked.

"Raise her Drac. You saved her," Frankenstein said, then he left the room to disassemble himself to be shipped back to his wife.

I spent the next few days getting to know Maelie, and spending the nights hunting with Mavis. After a few days I was exhausted.

Maelie had just turned 30 a month after Mavis had.

I admit now that I always treated Mavis better than Maelie. When I was with Mavis. Maelie would be alone. Was there for all of Mavis' firsts, but I missed most of Maelie's. I missed her first flight on a broom, and her first magic lesson.

I had decided that Maelie could join her sisters at that age of 40 to be in broom service, and house keeping.

After that the witches made her a part of their family, and accepted her into their ranks. The only thing I said was that Maelie was not to see Mavis at all.

On Maelie's 50th birthday Frank and Eunice took her to their house for a few weeks.

When they came back to the hotel Eunice wanted me to see something. She showed me Frank and Maelie playing. I smiled at the sight. "Frank really loves Maelie," I thought.

After they had finished playing I wanted to talk with Frank.

"Frank I want you to take Maelie as your own," I told my blue skinned friend.

"I am not taking MayMay from you," Frank said waving the idea away once again.

"Why not Frank? You and Eunice seem to love her. Now your relationship is strong and you are ready for a child," I said trying to change Frank's mind.

"I won't do that because you don't realize how much you care about her, "Frank said. I dropped the subject because he was getting angry at me for bringing it up.

I looked at him like he was crazy, I couldn't believe he thought I cared about Maelie. Mavis is my daughter and Maelie is just a little witch that I saved out of pity.

"What you should do is raise Mavy, and MayMay together as sisters, and let them be a part of each others lives," Frank said.

I thought about it, but I knew that if I wanted Mavis to stay here with me she shouldn't know Maelie. Witches tend to be free spirits and go where they please. So I decided to keep the girls apart.

None of my other friends knew where Maelie came from except for Frank, and the rest of the witches. Although a few monsters thought she was a human at first because she didn't have green skin, but they quickly rethought that when they saw her do magic. Maelie would work the front desk. I thought that would be a good fit for her because she knew the people before they introduced themselves to her.

On Maelie's 70th birthday the witches surprised Maelie by giving her a new broom, and the day off.

Mavis was walking past the kitchen when they yelled "Surprise!"

Mavis was going to see what the commotion was when I stopped her. "Where you going Mavy?" I asked.

"Just into the kitchen," She said as she tried to walk past me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Something is going on in there, and I want to check it out," Mavis said.

"They are just witches Mavis, and witches are crazy," I said pushing her in the opposite direction.

They both had grown up so much, and I never realized how proud I was of both of them.

At Mavis' 71 birthday Frank asked me. "Why don't you throw MayMay a party?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked him which seemed to irritate him.

"Drac she is your adopted child you have had her for almost 41 years now," Frank said then he looked at Eunice who nodded in agreement.

"I can't Mavis would know something was up if I did," I said.

"What you are saying is that Mavis would find out about her adopted sister?" Eunice asked.

"Well...Yes," I said.

"Drac this is what I hate about all of this. That you won't let the girls meet for some reason. Then you are trying to pawn her off on me so that you won't have to worry anymore. All Maelie wants is to be treated like a part of a family Drac, not my family, not the witches family, but your family. You took her in and raised her yet you act like you don't care about her enough to let her meet Mavis. What is the worse that could happen if they meet?" Frank asked and I could tell that he was angry.

"I might lose my little girl," I said slowly.

"Well you may lose both of them," Frank said then he walked away.

beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay I know this is more OC centric, but if you watched the movie you know how Mavis was raised so I wanted to give you guys some insight into Maelie's life. Also the next chapter will be in parts in Mavis' POV and Maelie's POV not just Dracula's POV. Thanks for reading. Peace and love to all.


	2. Chapter 2

Dracula's daughters

beccalovesbumblebee~ I just want to start out by saying thank you to all of you who read this, reviewed it, followed it, and or favoriting this fic it means a lot to me so thanks again. Now that I have said that... One more thing I do not own Hotel Transylvania.

Chapter two

(Maelie's P.O.V.)

I always wanted to meet Mavis, but I knew Dracula didn't want me to, so I spent my time avoiding Mavis. I would stay away from her room when I delivered broom service, and when I did house keeping I would only clean the room if she wasn't there. When I worked the front desk I would change my appearance, or duck under the desk if Mavis was in the area. I just wanted to make Dracula happy, and if that meant not meeting Mavis then so be it. I just wanted to be part of a family. I wanted to belong.

Frank was a good person. He was like the father I never had, and he always looked after me when Dracula didn't. Eunice had bought me clothes, and taught me how to read and write with Frank's help. They were the only family I had, well except the witches. They had taken me into their ranks and trained me to do work.

When they surprised me on my 70th birthday with a new broom, and a day off.

"Thank you so much," I said as I hugged each of them clutching the broom in my hand.

"You deserve it dear," One of the witches said rubbing my arm.

"I really don't think I should take the day off," I said.

"No Sweet Mae you deserve the day off. You work so hard especially this week. Anyways it is your birthday so go out, have fun, and stop arguing with me before I turn you into a toad or something," The oldest witch said pointing her finger at me.

I knew she meant it, so I mounted my broom, and said, "I will." I took my broom out for a joy ride, then returned to my room to get some sleep.

When I laid down I realized that she was right I had been working really hard. When I wasn't sleeping, or eating I was working. Between broom service, house keeping, and working the front desk I had little free time to do much of anything. Most of my sisters told me that I shouldn't push myself so hard, and that I should relax and practice my magic.

On my day off I slept, read some of my books that Eunice had given me, and practiced my magic. The next day I went back to work.

About month before my 100th birthday I had finally told my sisters what my gift was. I was a seer.

"A seer?" The oldest witch asked as if she was trying to remember something.

"We haven't seen that talent since well Maylynn," Another witch said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She is a shrunken head now," The oldest witch said.

"What room number?" I asked.

They told me the room number, and I ran out of the kitchen, and up the steps. I slowed it a walk through the hallways as I scanned for the room number. I looked at the shrunken head as she spoke to me.

"Do not disturb."

"No I'm here to...uh... Are you Maylynn?" I asked her even though I already knew who she was.

"Yes, and your name would be Maelie," She responded.

"It is," I said.

"What is it I can do for you child?" She asked.

"I just wanted to meet another Seer," I said feeling slightly awkward.

"You are a seer?" Maylynn asked.

"Yes," I answered her.

"Is someone out there?" I heard her voice before I looked at the number again. As I glanced at the number I realized whose room it is. I began to back away as Mavis opened the door.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Mavis," I said backing away.

"It's quite alright," Mavis said looking at me. "I don't think we have met before. Where did you come from?"

"I can't tell you miss," I said glancing around knowing that if Dracula caught me talking to Mavis he would be furious.

I pulled her into her room and shut the door before she could speak again.

"Why can't you tell me?" Mavis asked.

"Your Dad made me swear to me that if I ever met you that I would never tell you how I got here, and why I am here," I said.

"Well fine then what is your name?" Mavis asked.

"Maelie, but Frank calls me MayMay," I said.

"You know my Uncle Frank?" Mavis asked.

I nodded knowing I had said too much already.

"That's awesome so do you want to see something cool?" Mavis asked.

I nodded, and watched as Mavis walked up the wall, and stood on the ceiling.

"Come up here," Mavis said as she grabbed my arms and pulled me up to where she was. With the help of my magic I was able to stand on the ceiling.

"This is awesome," I said.

"What kind of monster are you anyways?" Mavis asked.

"I am a witch," I said plainly. I knew my violet eyes were shining with excitement. "Have you ever ridden on a broomstick?"

Mavis shook her head. "My Dad said not to trust witches."

"Come on it will be fun." I whistled for my broom to come to me. I convinced Mavis to climb on, and then I took off out her window and went around the hotel. Mavis held on to me loosly, and at time let go and held her arms out.

As we landed back in her room Mavis was happy. "I have flown before, but it is not as much of a rush as that."

"Yes, well Mavis I should get back to work so I will see you later," I said exiting her room, and flying through the hallways.

I knew Dracula was going to be mad when he found out that I had met his Mavy.

(Mavis' P.O.V.)

Maelie had flown off so fast I didn't even get a chance to ask her for her room number. So I decided to go asked Uncle Frank about her.

"Uncle Frank I need to ask you something," I said as I hugged my Uncle.

"Of course Mavy what is it," Frank said, then they took a seat at the table.

"Well I met a witch today named Maelie... I have never met her before so I asked her where she came from, but she told me that she couldn't tell me. She told me that she knew you so I figured I could ask you about her..." I said looking at my Uncle who looked nervous.

"Mavis I can't tell you about her either," Uncle Frank said reluctantly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It is just something that you need to talk to your Dad about," Uncle Frank said.

"Okay, then I am going to talk with him," I said, then I left to go talk to my Dad.

He was going to tell me, or I was going to get the answers out of Uncle Frank or Maelie herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Dracula's daughters

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Hotel Transylvania. Short Chapter, It is sort of a filler chapter.

Chapter three.

(Mavis' P.O.V.)

I was going to find my Dad and talk to him about Maelie. I knew something was going on because my Dad had made even Frank hide it from me. When I asked for my Dad at the front desk they told me that he was busy with an emergency. In all reality most of the "emergencies" in this hotel were just maintenance problems that could be solved without my Dad.

"Well I need to talk to him," I said.

"Okay," The clerk moaned.

They called my Dad again, and he told me that he would be waiting for me in my room. I ran back up to my room and found my Dad sitting on my bed.

"What is going on Mavy?" My Dad asked.

"Well Dad I met a girl named Maelie today, "I said slowly trying to see how my Dad reacted. His eyes visibly widened.

"What did she tell you?" My Dad asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Then what is the problem?" He asked.

"She wouldn't tell me where she came from, because you told her not to. Now spill it Dad I want to know who she is," I demanded.

My Dad realized that I was going to find out sooner or later so he sighed, and then told me the story about Maelie.

"So she was given to witch hunters by her own family?" I asked, and my Dad nodded.

"If I didn't save her she would have been killed the next morning," Dad said.

"So she lives here with us as?" I asked.

"I don't know," My Dad responded.

"She is my adopted sister," I said. My Dad slowly nodded.

I wanted to find her at that second, and tell her that she had a real family. I wanted to hug her and tell her that I was sorry for all that she had been through.

My Dad asked the witches if Maelie was at work, but they said that they hadn't seen her since she left that morning.

So we decided to look for her in her room. When my Dad opened her door, he was shocked to see an empty room that looked like it had never been touched. The only thing out of place was the note on the bed. I held the folded piece of paper in my hand, but couldn't open it. I handed it to my Dad and turned away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dracula's daughters

beccalovesbumblebee~ I apologize for the short chapter last night, but I was exhausted from my family reunion. Anyways I do not own Hotel Transylvania.

Chapter four

(Dracula's P.O.V.)

As I looked at the note my unbeating heart sunk. I unfolded it slowly as if not to rip the paper.

As I read the note aloud I imagined Maelie's voice reading the words. At one point I even imagined her writing the note.

_Dear Dracula, I know that if you are reading this that Mavis told you that she had spoken to me. I know you are probably furious with me, but I did as you said I didn't tell her where I came from, or why I was at the hotel. I wasn't looking for her... I was careless and forgot where I was, and that is when she found me. I am sorry Drac. I am going back to where I should have been almost seventy years ago. Tell the witches that the broom will be returning itself after I get where I need to go._

_Thank you for everything I know I never deserved it. Tell Frank, and Eunice that I love them like the parents I never had. Love Maelie._

I paused as I seen the second paragraph which was written to Mavis.

_Mavis, I just want you to know that the couple of hours we spent together were probably the best time in my life. I had a lot of fun with you today. I know that you would have been a good sister to anyone. I just couldn't steal your Dad from you anymore it is not fair to you. Don't blame him, I wasn't meant to be saved. Maelie._

"Dad where did she go?" Mavis asked me.

"I think I know, but I hope I am wrong," I said, and then I left Mavis to go find Frank.

When I found him and Eunice they were checking out, and getting ready to be shipped home. "Frank," I said knocking on his box.

"What do you want?" He asked and I could tell he was mad at me.

"Frank I think Maelie runaway to give herself over to the villagers," I said opening the box.

"Meaning?" Frank asked.

"That Maelie is in trouble Frank. She may reveal herself as a witch to the humans. You know what that means?" I said.

"Immediate execution, "Frank said. He put himself back together.

We ran in the direction of the small village that I had rescued her from. What we found was not a pretty sight. Maelie was tied to a stake in the ground in the town square, and villagers were stacking wood around her, and spitting at her. I knew that some people were against the mistreatment of monsters, but here they really didn't care.

The sun began to rise, and the fire was being lit.

"Fire bad," Frank said, and I knew that he would freak out soon.

"Frank stay with me. That fire is going to hurt Maelie, and we have to save her from the fire," I said making him look at me.

Frank nodded. I looked at Maelie who had lost conciousness. I could tell that she was sweating, and had been burned some.

I glanced over at Frank who nodded, and ran through the flames to pull Maelie out of there. He got her and the whole post out of the ground. He carried her as we ran. Once I thought we lost the villagers. Frank sat the stake gently on the ground trying not to jostle Maelie too much. We both broke some of her restraints, and Franks untied her. The sun was becoming high in the sky as I picked Maelie up, and carried her towards the hotel.

Maelie was still unconscious we I carried her through the front door of the hotel. I quickly recieved confused looks from my guests as I rushed Maelie to the oldest witch.

"I will look at her in her room. I will be right there, place her in her bed, and try to get some of the burned clothing off of her."

I did as she said. I took Maelie to her bed, and stripped her of her burnt clothing which was mostly her pant legs.

Me, and Mavis stood there outside of Maelie's room anxiously waiting on her condition.

When the oldest witch stepped out of the room she said, "Maelie will be fine. She has second degree burns on her legs, and should probably stay off her feet for a few days. She is awake now if you want to go in, but don't excite her too much." The old witch walked away.

When I turned around Mavis was already in there talking with Maelie. I decided to leave them alone, because they had a lot of catching up to do.

(Mavis' P.O.V.)

I was ready to kill Maelie for running off like that until I saw how weak she was. She smiled at me when her eyes focused on me. I could smell how badly she was burned. I tried to hide the fact that my nose was wrinkling, but I knew she saw it.

"I am sorry about the smell," She said as she sat up on her bed.

"It is okay MayMay. I am just glad you are okay," I said with a smile.

"I know. So I guess your Dad told you why I am here, and all that by now right?" She asked.

I nodded. "He did, and Maelie he is your Dad to."

Maelie shook her head. "No Mavis he is your Dad," Maelie said.

"Yes and yours because he raised you. Plus you are my baby sister." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey you are like only a month older than me," Maelie said with a smile.

"So I am still older," I said, and Maelie yawned.

"Maelie get some rest and I will come back when you wake up," I said, then I flipped her light off and went to my own room to get some sleep.

"No I think Daddy needs to pay a visit to Maelie," I thought as I made it to my room.

I turned around and went back to her room. As I stopped in front of the door the shrunken head said, "Do not disturb."

"I know, but can you send a message to my room when Maelie wakes?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Yes I can," The shrunken head answered. I gave her my room number, and went back to my room. I shut my door and decided that once the message came I was going to send my Dad to talk to Maelie.


	5. Chapter 5

Dracula's daughters

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own hotel Transylvania.

Chapter five

(Mavis' P.O.V.)

When the message was sent to me that Maelie was up I called my Dad, and told him that Maelie needed him.

"Okay Mavy I will go check on her," My Dad said then he hung up the phone.

"My work here is done," I said laying back on my bed.

(Maelie's P.O.V.)

I had just begun to wake up from a nap when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. I was shocked to see that it was Dracula at the door carrying orange, and red lilies. I smiled because they were my favorite flowers.

"How are you feeling?" Dracula asked.

"I feel good sir. I will be back to work by tomorrow if I can move in the morning," I said.

"No Maelie you won't be. You need to rest, "Dracula said.

"Why sir?" I asked.

"Maelie quit calling me sir. You can call me Dad, "Dracula said.

"Are you sure sir?" I asked making sure he meant it.

He nodded. "Of course I mean it Maelie. I never realized how much I loved you until I thought you were gone. When I saw you tied to the stake it felt like there was a stake through my heart."

I was silent for a minute or two so Dracula continued.

"Your note was wrong. You deserved everything I gave you and more. You have helped me since the day you got here. You were always meant to be saved."

At this I nearly jumped off the bed, and into Dracula's arms.

"Thank you Dad," I said as the tears welled in my eyes.

(Dracula's P.O.V.)

After about a week, and a few visits from Frank, Eunice, Me, and Mavis, Maelie's burns had healed completely only leaving lightly colored scars. Maelie went back to work a few days a week, and at night she would spend time with Mavis.

I decided for the girls birthday present this year I would give them joint rooms so that they were close together.

I had also finally introduced Maelie to my other friends as my youngest daughter. Most of them were confused, and I completely understood that. They had only met Mavis, and that was it.

"Dad," Both of my girls said as they walked through the lobby together.

If I had known that they would have been best friends I would have let them meet sooner. They hadn't known each other long, but it seemed like they had been friends there whole lives.

"Yes my darlings," I said smoothly.

"Well Me, and Mavy want to know what our birthday surprise is," Maelie said with a smile.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," I said.

"We could act surprised," Mavis said.

"No you girls can wait till your party for the big reveal," I said. Mavis and Maelie sighed knowing that they couldn't get me to tell them what their surprise was.

"Come on Witchy," Mavis said. Mavis lead her sister in defeat.

I smiled at them as I watched them walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

Dracula's daughters

Beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Hotel Transylvania.

Chapter six

(Dracula's P.O.V.)

Mavis' 100th birthday was approaching, and so was Maelie's. Between party planning, and fixing up the room I was swamped. The rooms were coming along nicely though. I had decided to paint Maelie's room of the day time, and Mavis' of the night. The walls would reflect the way the sky looked during the day and night once the witches enchanted it for me. I had also got both of the girls new furniture, and clothing.

As I took my final look before the big reveal I was satisfied. The girls party was set in between their birthdays.

On Mavis' birthday all the family came to the Hotel to have dinner with us. We had cake, and icescream. Mavis got a few presents and then everyone went back to their rooms except for Mavis, and Maelie who wanted to ask me something.

"Yes girls," I said.

"Dad can Maelie sleep in my room tonight?" Mavis asked.

"Yes Princess of course," I answered. Maelie, and Mavis hugged me, and then ran up to Mavis' room.

I could hear them giggling as they ran up the steps.

(Mavis' P.O.V.)

"So Witchy what did you get off of Dad?" I asked Maelie.

"I see that he is preparing new rooms for us Capeless," Maelie answered me.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"He is good at hiding things from me, but today is your birthday and I haven't given you your present yet," Maelie said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well another broom ride, and I will show you," Maelie said. She whistled for her broom which came to her instantly.

We flew out my window, and into the open air. We flew around the hotel.

"So what am I looking for MayMay?" I asked.

"Look," She said as the broom sort of hovered there. She pointed up at the stars that clearly read out "Happy 100th birthday Mavis."

"You rearranged the stars?" I asked.

"Only on your birthday Mavis," Maelie answered.

We went back into my room, and stayed up the rest of the night together. We fell asleep at about nine in the morning.

(Dracula's P.O.V.)

When I went to check on the girls they were both asleep next to each other on Mavis' bed. I moved them to the top of the bed, and covered them up. I loved seeing them together like this.

I finished the last of the party planning, and took some time to relax while the girls were asleep.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I woke up in my bed with the girls laying at each of my sides. They were clutching my hand in theirs. I looked at their nails. I saw that someone had painted their nails. Mavis' were done in black, and Maelie's were done in a hot neon pink.

"Eunice," I said with a low laugh. Only Eunice would have that shade of pink. I left the girls in my room, and went to see if everything was ready for the party at dusk.

When the girls saw the party that I had planned for them they were excited. I planned on having this as a kind of mimicry party where you would dress like someone else and they would dress as you. Well surprisingly the girls both wanted to be me, but after some convincing I got them to dress like each other. Maelie was dressed in Mavis' classic black dress, her red and black stockings, and her red converse. Mavis' was outfitted in Maelie's flower embroidered bell bottoms, her rainbow ankle socks, and her pink converse. As I joke I gave Maelie a cape like mine, and Mavis' was given Maelie's broom for the night. I sent the girls down to the party and went to change into my costume. I was Frank, and Frank was me. I laughed at Frank when I saw him dressed like me. He handed me the clothes that he had the witches shrank for me, and stepped out of the room. I looked ridiculous, and Frank laughed at me when he saw me.

When me and Frank went down to the party together everything was in full swing. The witches were serving guests, and the music was playing loudly. At first I didn't see the girls floating on Maelie's broom.

"Girls get down from there!" Me, and Frank yelled together.

The girls responded by making faces at us. Mavis stuck her tongue out at us and steered the broom upwards towards the ceiling. Once they were in range Mavis jumped off of the broom, and stood on the ceiling Maelie hovering close to her on the ceiling following her sisters lead. Normally Maelie would listen to me, but apparently not today.

"You two relax. They are children, and this is their party let them have a little fun," Eunice said pulling Frank away.

I watched the girls. They decided to raced Maelie's broom against Mavis' running on the ceiling. In the end the whole room was cheering them on. I even got into it. I yelled for both of my girls. Mavis won by a fang. Maelie landed the broom in front of me looking defeated. I think Mavis sensed this and was next to her in an instant to say.

"You almost beat me by a handle." They both laughed.

Frank joined us. Mavis, and Maelie laughed as they finally realized that we had swapped clothes.

"Flower do you know which one of them is the real Daddy?" Mavis asked Maelie.

Maelie shrugged. "I don't know Stripes. I think he is hiding."

Me and Frank exchanged a glance, and a nod, then we grabbed a girl and took them out on the dance floor and danced with them. Wanda cut in to dance with Mavis. Wanda was dressed like Eunice. They even did her hair like Eunice. Eunice and Frank were both dancing with Maelie. Both of my girls were happy, and I knew that Martha was happy seeing like this.

After the party ended I took the girls up to their new rooms which were finally ready for them. I took them with one hand covering their eyes, and the other in mine as I lead them towards the rooms.

"Dad where are we going?" Maelie asked.

"It's a surprise," I answered.

Maelie nodded. We were standing in front of the rooms.

"Open your eyes," I told my girls.

They did as I said. Maelie and Mavis looked confused.

I opened the door and let them in. I showed them the rooms, and how they were connected. They were glad to be close together. Maelie found the clothes I got for her, and was jumping for joy. Mavis found her new black shoes. They both hugged me.

"One more thing," I said pulling two small velvet boxes from behind my back. I handed one to Mavis and the other to Maelie. They opened then at the same time. They were necklaces both were the letter M in fancy lettering that matched, but they were different colors. Mavis' necklace was red, and black. Maelie's necklace was pink, purple, and black. I helped them put them on and sent them to bed. I tucked them both in, and went to work the front desk.

What I didn't know was that Maelie had followed me.

"What is it sweet fang?" I asked.

"Dad who sent these?" Maelie asked. I knew I didn't her that someone sent them to me.

"I don't know Maelie, but what I do know is that there is a young witch that needs to go to bed," I said taking her hand and trying to take her back to bed, but she wouldn't go.

"Dad they just appeared didn't they?" Maelie asked, again she knew something I would never tell her.

I nodded giving in. "They were on my desk on Mavis' birthday. One was for Mavis the other for you."

"There was a note wasn't there?" Maelie asked.

"No I never saw a note," I said.

Maelie ran to my office, and found the note on the floor. She looked at me, and said something that shocked me, "Martha." Then she handed me the note with a hug, and ran upstairs to bed leaving me to stand there looking at the note.


	7. Chapter 7

Dracula's daughters

beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay this is the end for this fic too...Sadly... I am going to end it with a little more history on Maelie. I do not own Hotel Translyvania!

Chapter seven

(Dracula's P.O.V.)

I stood there holding the note in my hand. I flipped it over multiple times to study it. I opened it gently so that I could read the note.

_Dear Dracula,_

_You will never know how much I have missed you and Mavis over the years. I was there while you blamed yourself for what happened, but it wasn't your fault. I watched over you, and Mavis over the years, and then when Maelie came into the picture I went back and watched her life. Drac you saved her from an untimely death. I just want you to know where Maelie came from, and why she was where you found her._

_Maelie was born the same year as Mavy, but a month later to a line of witches who had not had a witch born in a generation. Malie's Grandma was the last witch born to the family line until Maelie. Her Grandmother blessed Maelie as a baby which gave her the powers of a seer._

_Her mother was not a witch, but the magic in her blood was enough to give her partial immortality. She was overjoyed when she found out that Maelie was born a witch._

_They lived happily until Maelie's father was seventy... He became very ill, and it wasn't looking good for him. Maelie told her Mother that and her mother got so angry with Maelie even though she couldn't help what she knew. After her Mother screamed at her she ran into her Father's room, and curled up next to him on the bed._

_The man looked over at his daughter and asked her, "What is wrong Mae?" His breathing was heavy, and Maelie knew that she had woke him from a deep sleep._

_"Daddy!" Maelie cried. "Mamma will get rid of me once you are gone."_

_Her Father pulled his sobbing child into his arms. I could tell from his expression that it bothered him that his baby knew that he was going to die. His eyes that were once vibrant were faded and glossed over._

_"I am sure she wouldn't do that," Her Dad told her. His voice was unsure. He just held Maelie in his arms, he rubbed her back, and petted her head until she calmed down._

_Maelie left the room shortly after that. "Daddy I love you. Goodbye." She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek before she left the room._

_Her Father died that night. Her Mother couldn't stand the sight of Maelie because she looked just like her husband. So she gave turned her daughter into the witch hunters._

_After about an hour she regretted it, and went to get her daughter back, but she was gone._

_Her Mother died a month later of regret, and a broken heart._

_Dracula you saved a wonderful little girl I have watched over her, and talked to her many times in a way I can't talk to Mavis. She is my daughter just like Mavis is._

_She showed me a picture of her, and him together. I want you to see it. She hides it in her clothes that she was thrown into the cage with._

_I love you Dracula. Take care of the girls. I am always watching, and always with you._

_Your one and only, Martha._

Her name was signed just like she always did.

I imagined Martha's voice telling Maelie's story. Her Mother did that to her just because she couldn't look at her. I felt like someone put a stake in my heart. I decided to go and find the picture of Maelie and her Father together.

I walked slowly up to her room, and used my key to open her door. I easily found her little dress in the closet, and when I pulled it out of the closet the picture fell out of the dress.

I picked it up off of the floor, and looked at it. It was a Maelie probably a year of two before I found her. Her Father looked at her with the biggest smile. I could tell that he loved Maelie very much.

"Dad, is that you?" Maelie asked me groggily.

"Yes sweetheart it is me. Go back to sleep," I said as I took a seat at the bottom of her bed.

"You found the picture of me, and my...uh," Maelie said nervously.

"You and who Maelie?" I asked.

"Dad is it okay if I have two Dad's?" Maelie asked. I could tell that she was thinking about her Father.

"Yes Maelie. It is okay for you to have two Dad's. You have room in your heart to love both of us," I said.

"That is my Dad," Maelie muttered sleepily.

"Martha told me that she talks to you," I said to her seeing if it was true.

I could make out Maelie nodding in her bed. "She talks to me she says she knows my Dad, but I don't really know who she is," Maelie said.

"She is your Mother," I said. I turned on her light, and showed her the picture I kept on me of my Wife.

"Is it okay that I still love my other Mom?" Maelie asked.

I nodded in response. I knew what she did to Maelie, but that was in the past. Maelie was my daughter now, and I would never do anything like that to her.

I turned off her light after I tucked her in. "Go back to bed."

"I love you Daddy." I caught her say, but I don't think that was meant for me, because I heard the soft blowing of the curtains in her room.

End

Beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay the Happy ending sort of. Maelie's sad past, but her bright future.


End file.
